Naruto Seijin Kuronikuru
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: Yes not a cool title I know, sorry. In this story I have illustrated Naruto when he becomes Hokage and marries Ino and has 2 children, Kiiroyukihime and Kiiroto. InoNaru, NaruIno AU. Also note, I have decided to place Sasuke into the story! Another Note : Seijin kuronikuru literally means Adulthood Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1 - Naruto the Hokage

**I don't normally do this but, I've been reading many good FanFictions and so, this time I hope you guys can enjoy it, many thanks to the Guest who criticised my first Naruto FanFic, I was still relatively new to writing that kind of style. Like I said, hopefully this one won't be a big failure. Final note is, Kai will be in this story but his power will be a bit nerfed, but he will be Naruto's equal, but I won't be putting Mizunoha in this story except for a few mentions, he won't be a character. Without further ado, I present a Colaboration between Loyal Paladin and Original Paladin.**

**We don't own Naruto, only Kai Akashin LP's own character and the plot(sort of).**

"Oi, wake up Naru-kun or your children will leave without you!" shouted Naruto's wife from downstairs, "Yes, come quickly daddy!" exclaimed Naruto's children.  
"Coming!" Yawned Naruto as he got dressed and went downstairs. Naruto saw the same face he did every morning, his wife; Ino's beautiful face, "Geez Naru-kun, if you sleep too late, You'll be late taking your beloved children to school and you'll be late to work, you didn't work for the title Hokage to then lose it did you now?" joked Ino  
Naruto laughed and kissed Ino on the cheek before leaving and walking his children to academy.

"Say, Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime what are you two learning today at academy?" Naruto asked his kids  
**_Kiiroto means Yellow Light and Kiiroyukihime means yellow snow princess_**_  
_"Well, Mizunoha-Sensei is teaching us kunai throwing…" Kiiroto recalled  
"And Kai-sensei is teaching a few of us advanced kids, basic ninjutsu" Kiiroyukihime added  
"Ohh and both of you are in his class?" Naruto asked his children  
"Yea! I'm gonna be the best and learn every jutsu in the Shinobi world!" Kiiroto claimed  
"Kii-nii you only barely made it into the class, your lucky you got 1 point above another student in the test, or else you would be doing ordinary things like other kids" Kiiroyukihime pouted  
"Why did you have to tell daddy the truth?" Kiiroto complained  
"Because you're always so full of yourself, unless you start doing actual work you won't be as great as daddy is!" Kiiroyukihime argued  
"Now, now, if you keep arguing your not going to get ramen after school" Naruto intervened, that definitely made the two siblings quiet, they loved ramen, it was a trait inherited from their father.

"You two have fun at school ok, no arguing" Naruto told his children as they ran to school  
"Ok!" shouted the Kiiro siblings as they entered the school gate

Naruto left to head for the Hokage tower to continue his work. _Maybe if I got Ino-chan a flower bouquet, knowing her, she worries too much about Kiiroto, Kiiroyukihime and her flower beds at home, speaking of which, does she worry about me? Nah, no way someone as beautiful and dignified as Ino worries about a prankster like me, even if I'm Hokage and married to her _Naruto thought as he arrived at the Hokage Tower, little did Naruto know, Ino thought about him a lot on the contrary.

OoO

Ino walked around the greenhouse Naruto constructed for her and inspected her plants,  
_Naru-kun your work as Hokage has been getting in the way of our relationship, You love me with all your might but I always take your love and this life for granted, I've become addicted to your touch, please take a day off from your work as Hokage for one day, just one day and stay with me, hold me, please Naru-kun _Ino thought to herself as she paced around the greenhouse by her lonesome.

Naruto went to Ino's family flower shop straight after he was relieved of Hokage duties. "Why hello, Naruto-kun, how have you and my daughter been getting along? Ohh and I'll bet you came to get a bouquet for my little hime's birthday tomorrow didn't you, ohh your so sweet!" rambled Ino's mother, "Uhh yea, also, can you tell me what kind of flowers Ino especially likes? Because from the way she acts at home, she favours all of the flowers" Naruto inquired  
"Ohh yes, she especially loves the violet flower and if you put a few purple Iris' in a mix with the violet flowers in a bouquet, I'm sure my little hime will get extremely flustered!" cheered Ino's mother, "Ahh ok, if you could arrange that now I'd appreciate it" Naruto asked  
"Well, of course, wait here, I'll be back in a moment" Ino's mother replied. Naruto paid for the bouquet and went home. Naruto slipped around the back of his mansion and put the bouquet in his storage room to not let Ino know about it. Naruto went back to the front of his mansion and went in. Naruto was surprised by Ino's sudden hug, "Okae-ri-nasai Naru-kun" cheered Ino as she released Naruto from hug and kissed him, "Ahh Ino, that tickles, you seem a little too happy, what happened?" smirked Naruto  
"Nothing much, just felt like I had to properly express my love for you, as I feel like I haven't been doing much lately since you became Hokage" Ino replied  
"Ohh, well, if that's the case then, I don't know, keep doing it please, I enjoy it" Naruto replied being the completely dense type of person he was.

"Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime, dinner is ready, please come before it gets cold!" exclaimed Ino to her two beautiful children _Do I value my children more or Naruto? It seems like I selfishly used Naruto to help me bear the children of my dreams, it seems a little unfair, Naruto always treats me like someone so precious to him he would give his life for. Naruto what goes on in your mind? _Ino thought to herself.

"Mama, can you play with me after dinner?" Kiiroyukihime asked  
"What? Is it because I'm a boy you don't want to play with me?" Kiiroto pouted  
"Nyah Nyah, just kidding, Mama, let's play cards ok? You still need to teach me the rules" Kiiroyukihime asked  
"Ok, Kiiroto, do you want to play too? I can teach both of you the rules" Ino asked  
"Mama! I already learned the rules from a book" Kiiroto boasted  
"Sheesh, you finally picked up your act and learned stuff" Kiiroyukihime said  
"Why do yo-" Kiiroto started  
"Stop please, finish your dinner and play with your mother, I'm tired at the moment" Naruto intervened  
"Ok daddy" Kiiroto said  
"Daddy, you shouldn't over work yourself even if you are Hokage-sama" Kiiroyukihime said  
"Ahh, ok" Naruto replied _I'm surprised Kirroto and Kiiroyukihime are understanding my situation, they've matured a bit _thought Naruto as a happy father.  
"Daddy you should sleep after dinner" Kiiroyukihime said, concerned for her father's health  
"Yes, I agree, Naru-kun, I'll prepare Panadol for you later" Ino added  
**_Well I'm sorry for advertising, Hehe ^^^^^  
_**"Mmm ok, thanks Ino-chan, Kiiroto-kun and Kiiroyukihime-chan" Naruto grinned

"Mama, if Kii-nii put down two tens, can I put three queens?" Kiiroyukihime asked  
"No, Kii-nii started with pairs, so if you want to, place two queens, or better two jacks, wouldn't want to waste a perfect triple of queens ne Kiiroto?" Ino replied  
"Ahh… Mama!" Kiiroto complained  
"Nyah Nyah! Kii-nii" Kiiroyukihime teased  
"Ino-chan I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to bed" called Naruto as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom  
_Naruto looks like he's under so much pressure  
_"Kiiroto, Kiiroyukihime, please stay here, I'm going to bed, so don't wait to late to shower and sleep ok?" Ino said  
"Ok Mama" The Kiiro's replied as Ino made her way up  
"Do you think mama is going to do something with daddy" Kiiroyukihime giggled  
"What, you mean mama is going to play cards with daddy?" Kiiroto replied  
"Your so dense Kii-nii" Kiiroyukihime said  
"Ehh?" Kiiroto replied  
**_Yes, I realize Kuroyukihime shouldn't know about this kind of stuff but remember, her personality is she's smart, whether you disagree or not._**

"Ino-chan?" Naruto said as he noticed Ino walk out of her walk in closet wearing nothing but underwear  
"Ehh, uhh Naru-kun, normally you take a longer shower so…" Ino blushed  
"Ohh, I'm just tired," Naruto lied _I really need more sleep if my plan is to be completed Ino  
_"Naruto, just be quiet ok" Ino said as she pulled her beloved Naru-Kun into a kiss.  
**_Nope, No lemon, Hah Hah Hah…. _**

Ino woke up at her normal time, and unconsciously placed her hand where Naruto's normal face would be _Ehh? Naruto? _Ino thought as she walked downstairs where she would normally cook breakfast. Ino was surprised to see Naruto up so early, even more so that he made knew how to cook. "Morning Ino-chan!" Naruto greeted as he pulled Ino into a warm a hug, _Ehh Naruto _"Ne, Ino-chan, why don't you wake up the kids?" Naruto asked  
"Okay" Ino replied

"Ahh..." Ino let out a huge sigh, _Naruto-kun, why do I feel so lonely without you, back then I couldn't give a damn about you, you were the class clown and the dunce as Kai used to refer to you as _Just then, Ino heard the door open "Who's there?" Ino shouted, a person holding flowers came into view and to her surprise it was, "Happy birthday Ino-chan!" beamed Naruto as he kissed Ino "Huh? Ohh yea… Thank you Naruto, thank you so much" Ino blushed  
"Here," Naruto said as he handed over the bouquet of flowers  
"Ahh, It's beautiful, thank you Naruto, you're too kind, I'm so lucky you're my husband" Ino blushed more heavily  
"No, it's quite the opposite actually, I'm lucky to have you as my wife, you gave birth to such beautiful kids and you may not know it, but you're the reason I can continue working and living, because you're here, I can continue working to gain money and keep you guys alive and give you guys a good life" Naruto explained, "Sorry if my reminiscence was too corny Ino"  
"Nope, say, Naruto, how'd you get a day off?" Ino asked

**A/N : Hopefully this long chapter can suffice for me being away for so long and me writing a crappy story ;) Ja-ne!  
Original Paladin : You suck without me ...  
Loyal Paladin : :(**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kai the Bastard

**Original Paladin gave me enough inspiration for me to write this chapter alone… I hope**

**Anyways, moving on.**

"So anyways Naruto, how did you get a day off?" Ino asked  
"Well, I figured because it was your birthday, I asked Tsunade-Bachan to fill in as Hokage for me, course she agreed, you know how it is" Naruto shrugged  
"Yea, back then you were Tsunade-shisho's favourite" teased Ino  
"I don't like to think of it that way Ino-chan" Naruto pouted  
"But it's true!" Ino pushed  
"Ahh, anyways, Ino-chan, since it's your birthday today, we can go anywhere and do anything" Naruto said  
"Well, let's see, first off I want a kiss from you, next we're going to work in our green house together, then we're going to visit Kakashi-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei and finally we'll have a party with everyone, we'll bring our friends and their kids and of course our kids, then we'll have our own private time, sound good Na-ru-to?" Ino said  
"Uhh… Sure!" Naruto replied "Sounds like fun!"

First off Naruto gave Ino the kiss she wanted, this time she felt as if it was more passionate than before. "Naruto bring me the seed raising please?" Ino asked  
"Okay!" Naruto replied as he got the packet from his garden shed. When the couple finished garden work, they headed to Kakashi-sensei's place.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he neared Kakashi's house and knocked on the door,  
"Well, what brings you to my house, Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi joked  
"Just visiting with Ino"  
"Ohh, I see, Ayame-Chan, please pour 2 cups of extra tea, we have guests that will surprise you!" Kakashi said  
"Tou-chan, is that Hokage-Sama, the one that you taught back when he was a genin?" Kakashi's son asked  
"Yes, Shirokiri, and that's his wife, Ino Yamanaka, whom I also mentored" Kakashi replied "Come on in" invited Kakashi  
"Okay" Naruto and Ino said. After a bunch of catch up, Naruto and Ino bade farewell to Kakashi, Ayame and their child; Shirokiri and left for Kurenai's house.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Ino cried as she knocked on Kurenai's door  
"My, what a surprise Ino, didn't expect to see you here, correct me if I'm wrong, it's your birthday today right?" Kurenai asked  
"Yes, thank you Kurenai-Sensei!" replied Ino  
"Ohh, and there's our very own Hokage-sama, the one that always cause so much trouble in school, who would've thought you would be our sixth Hokage?" Kurenai joked  
"Uhh…" Naruto managed, a lot of catch up and small talk went on in Kurenai-Sensei's house.

"So lets see, we have to invite Kiba, Hinata and their children; Ken and Shinten, Kakashi Sensei, Ayame and Shirokiri, Neji and Tenten and their children; Kuroneko and Kinsei, Shikamaru, Temari and their kids; Shikanoka, Mikoto and Aya, Choji, Forehead, Kurenai-Sensei, Shino, Lee, Guy-Sensei and.. uhh…Iruka-Sensei and… that's right, Akamaru!" Ino cheered  
"Gee, Ino-chan just say everyone we know and their kids and our teachers" Naruto deadpanned  
"Ohh comeone, don't be such a party pooper Naruto!" Ino cheered "Wait.. were are we going to party?"  
"Gee, Ino-chan you were so happy but you barely know where to go" Naruto teased  
"Ohh come on, Naruto, please help me" Ino pouted  
"Well, I was thinking Kurosaki House and also to bring Ba-chan and Shizune, I heard Shizune-nee and Iruka-Sensei got married and have two kids; Karui and Shun" Naruto explained  
"Well, the variety in their names are quite unique, and you Naruto? You have some weird fetish with yellow and orange don't you?" Ino said as she went off topic  
"I-i-i-its not a fetish, it's just that they're good colours" Naruto stammered  
"Whatever you say Naru-kun" Ino teased

Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime were with their friends again, Ken, Shinten, Kuroneko, Kinsei, Shikanoka, Mikoto and Aya, this time to celebrate their mother's birthday. "Mama, happy birthday!" Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime cheered as they hugged their beloved mother. The Kiiro siblings went to the kids room to play with their friends with Shirokiri, Karui and Shun to look after them.

OoO

Naruto felt a ping go off in his mind, he forgot to get a cake, _SHIT Ino's going to kill me for this _thought Naruto, then he had this brilliant idea, he would give Kai a message and ask him to bake a cake on the fly, Naruto had to admit his cooking skills were not as good as Kai's.  
"Hey Kai, you there buddy" Naruto telepathically called Kai  
"What's up dunce" Kai answered  
"Hey, can you bake me a cake real quick?" Naruto replied  
"For Ino ain't it" Kai teased  
"Yea, anwyays, make it 3 layers tall, vanilla ice cream, 37 on top, happy birthday Ino and strawberries on top, uhh…. Ohh yea, prepare a bouquet with violet flowers and and a few purple iris'" Naruto ignored Kai's joke  
"Right… What time and where you want me to bring it around to? Cause if you were at home, you would just make one by yourself" Kai observed  
"Uhh, yea, 9.00 so in 1 hour and to Kurosaki house, think you can do it tough guy?" Naruto replied, _Damn this guy is as smart as ever  
_"Meh, this is nothing, see you in an hour, dunce" Kai replied

_Phew, can't have a birthday with no birthday cake _Naruto thought to himself, "Naruto! What are you doing, Iruka-sensei and Shizune-san want to talk to you" Ino shouted, snapping Naruto back to reality, "Ohh, yea, ok, be there in a moment" Naruto replied, not before giving Ino one of his trademark hugs and putting his forehead on Ino's, "Naruto-kun, kiss me please" Ino replied,  
"Ok" Naruto replied and kissed Ino  
"HOOWWWWLLLLLLLLLL" Kiba barked, obviously he was drunk  
"Ahh, Kiba-kun, you didn't challenge Tsunade-sama to a drinking challenge did you?" Hinata said  
"What *hiccc* are talking woof" Kiba replied  
"Hah he was a joke" Tsunade laughed  
"Ohh no, pa is drunk again, ma do something" said Ken and Shinten  
"Kenny, Shinten, can you two go get me a wet towel?" Hinata asked  
"Ok ma" They both replied  
"Hey, Naruto, you've grown up a bit haven't you?" Iruka greeted  
"Are you kidding me? I've grown up tons, I'm Hokage now Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto cheered  
"Yes, I can see that, Shizune-chan, come see our very own little boy who became Hokage" Iruka replied  
"Naruto-kun, been a while yea? How are you and Ino-chan getting along?" Shizune replied  
"Well, we're married, we have two kids and uhh.. yea" Naruto replied  
"Isn't that nice? Say Iruka they have two kids, how about a second for us too?" Shizune smirked  
"Ahh, stop embarrassing me in front of our Hokage" Iruka replied  
"Aww c'mon Iruka-Sensei, anyways, I'm here on informal business so please" Naruto replied  
"See Iruka" Shizune said  
"I'll leave you two alone, Neji wants to talk to me" Naruto said as he walked towards Neji and Tenten  
"What do you know? You became our Hokage" Neji greeted  
"Uhh, Yea" Naruto replied  
"Come on Naruto, no need to be shy, speaking of which, INO-CHAN! COME HERE PLEASE" Tenten shouted  
"Ohh, coming" Ino replied  
"Ne, How's Naruto been Ino" Tenten said  
"Uhh, can we talk about this in private?" Ino blushed  
"Sure, stay away, Neji, or I'll have you cooking for a week" Tenten warned  
"Yea, yea, yea" Neji replied "Naruto, fancy a game of Ninja poker with Shikamaru?" Neji said  
"Uhh, ok" Naruto replied, while making his way to the poker table,  
"Let's get started" Shikamaru smirked "Oi, Shikanoka-chan want to play cards"  
"Yes daddy" Shikanoka replied. After about 12 games of Naruto losing, it was about 8:50, ten minutes before Kai was scheduled to arrive, _Come on Kai, Don't bail on me, this time I actually need your help _Naruto thought to himself, 8:55, Naruto began to sweatdrop, "Whats happening, ohh and when are having the cake?" Ino asked  
"Ahh in about 5 minutes Ino-chan" Naruto replied. 8:59, _God damnit Kai _"Naruto, It's coming out in a minute right? I can't wait to see what kind of cake you planned" Ino replied  
"Naruto-Kun Where's the cake, I'm so excited" Ino cheered _Kai… You bastard _Naruto thought to himself, just then the door swung open and there was Kai with the cake and flowers, "Did someone say cake?" Kai exclaimed with a huge grin, despite that Kai was receiving death glares from Naruto. While everyone was enjoying the cake, Naruto decided to give Kai a piece of his mind, "Oi Kai, got a moment" Naruto smirked  
"Sure, I'd love to talk about that" Kai replied

Naruto took Kai to a room and let him have it  
"What the hell Kai, you know how much I was freaking out" Naruto said  
"Yea I knew, I was in your head, I heard those words you were thinking" Kai laughed  
"Dammit, if you knew why'd you do that?" Naruto grinned  
"Dude, I was finished in 20 minutes, I even made it 4 stories, took me about another 20 minutes, then I got here in another 10 cause I was walking slowly and I waited outside till it was 9.00" Kai explained  
"hah, gee, you had me worried for a moment" Naruto replied  
"Naruto-kun, come out, theres a cute sculpture of us on top of the cake and everyone else" Ino knocked  
"Ahh ok Ino, I'm coming" Naruto replied "Wait what, Kai di-" Naruto started, but turned around to find Kai gone except a note _You owe me one, Dunce ~Kai __Hah, show off_ Naruto thought as he walked out, Naruto thought he should thank Kai.  
"Hey, thanks buddy" Naruto telepathically called Kai, but there was no answer _What a show off _Naruto thought as he took a bite of the cake.

**A/N : Gah, probably too much dialogue, I'll tone that down in the next chapters, also, happy first day of the month! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Lemon Extra

**This is a Lemon Extra, somebody was… well bothering me to do it, he asked me to put it like… ahh, just read the story**

_Seriously Naruto, stop sleeping so much _Ino thought to herself, "Oi Naruto wak-" Ino started, but was interrupted by a sudden hug from behind "Ehh, Naruto?" Ino gasped  
"Were you, saying something?" Naruto said while he licked her ear  
**Told, you… lemon, but not yet, T_T  
**"Naruto, what are you doing?" Ino said  
"… You" Naruto replied  
"That's not funny, wake the kids before I…" Ino said  
"Ok, Ok" Naruto said "Hey, kids, Kiiroto, Kiiroyukihime, wake up, or I'll leave without you"  
"oaaohhrr wake up sissy" Kiiroto yawned  
"That was a deformed yawn, bibby" Kiiroyukihime squeaked whil half-asleep

The same routine happened, Naruto took Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime to school before going to do his paperwork in the Hokage Tower _Wonder what Ino's going to do today, probably flowers, fruits and vegetables, hopefully she won't overwork herself, knowing her, she won't finish till she's completed the whole cycle, maybe if I stayed home a few days or asked someone else to accompany her, I might feel a little better. _"Hey, Naruto-Kun!" Shizune greeted  
"Ehh? Shizune-nee and Tsunade-Bachan? What are you two doing here?" Naruto replied, surprised  
"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama wanted you to take the day off so she's filling in for you today" Shizune replied  
"Ehh, but" Naruto said  
"Shut up, you look like your lifting the whole world, go home and enjoy the day with your family, especially, Ino" Tsunade smirked  
"Ehh, ahh" Naruto blushed before sprinting away at top speed  
"That brat" Tsunade murmured  
"Tsunade-sama you shouldn't tease Naruto-kun so much"

OoO

Ino let out another of her trademark sighs, _Naruto, I can't get you off my mind _Ino thought to herself, _Ahh, I'll take a break and finish sowing the seeds later _Ino thought _Ahh I know, Ahh I know, I'll go to Kurosaki house for some tea and lean grilled pork yay! _Ino made her way to Kurosaki house but felt kid of dizzy and blanked for a moment, Ino felt an arm around her just as she blanked, it felt warm, a familiar kind of warmth, Ino opened her eyes, "Naru-to?" Ino managed  
"Look at you, you're a mess, I go home and expect you to be sowing seeds or whatever, which I finished myself but don't find you here, then I go to the kitchen expecting you to be cooking a snack for yourself but instead I figure yo went to Kurosaki house, and now, I find you like this? Naruto giggled  
"Hmm" Ino moaned  
"Let's get you home" Naruto said

OoO

Ino found Naruto preparing a towel for her as she cracked her eyes open, "Naru-to?" Ino said  
"Hey, hey, lay back down, you're in no condition to be moving" Naruto said, clearly concerned for Ino's wellbeing, Naruto placed his forehead on Ino's to get a good idea of her temperature, "Ino, you don't have that much of a fever, but don't do anything strenuous ok?" Naruto whispered  
"Thanks Naruto, that's sweet," Ino said "Come here"  
"Huh?" Naruto said as he paced to the bed, Ino surprised Naruto by pulling him in for a deep and long kiss, "Ehh? Ino" Naruto breathed  
"Ne, Naruto, how about, we get it on tonight" Ino said biting her lip  
"Ehh, ahh…" Naruto stammered  
"Come on, Na-ru-to" Ino tried seducing Naruto by going right up close to Naruto  
"As long as your ok with it" Naruto gave up  
"How about you let me touch you Naruto?" Ino asked  
"Ahh, ok" Naruto approved as he pulled off his garments, impatiently Ino started to feel him _I haven't felt your body in ages, your muscles have intensified, Naru-kun _Ino continued to feel him until she pulled off his underpants and began to take his 12" member down _It's been too long, Naruto's… Cock _"Ino-c-ch-chan I'm going to… cum" Naruto stammered as he let out all of the semen he held, "Naruto, you let out so much, I guess you don't masturbate much do you?" Ino teased, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Ino's index finger, _I still can't figure out why Naruto's cum is sweet, I talked to Hinata and she said Kiba's cum was sour and Tenten said the same thing "_Ne Naruto, do you want to play with my breasts?" Ino smirked  
_Damn, she knows my weakness _Naruto thought "Yay!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed Ino's breasts and began to suck and massage them. Ino moaned throughout the whole time Naruto was fondling her breasts. "Naruto, no more foreplay, I want you in me NOW" Ino commanded  
"Ahh ok Ino-chan" Naruto replied "Wait, raw or protection?"  
"Raw of course, I'm ok with giving birth to another" Ino replied "And besides Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime want a younger sibling"  
"If you say so Ino" Naruto replied as he placed his throbbing wet member into Ino's womanhood and started to thrust, "Naruto… Naru-to, NARUTO, Faster, FASTER!" Ino moaned  
"Ino I'm going to cum, inside, or outside?" Naruto said  
"Inside, I'm going to cum too, come together, kay" Ino panted  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ino and Naruto both moaned. After resting, Ino sprawled herself across Naruto's chest and placed a kiss on his forehead, then Ino looked at the time _SHIT I need to pick them both up, ahh I was so preoccupied with Naruto, crap _Ino thought as she put some clean clothes on and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - How I met your father

**Ok, I wanted to do a nice long chapter and it was kinda in tribute to Original Paladin, I present to you, How I met your Father … Yea … (AWKWARD)**

"Ne, Mama, why were you so late?" Kiiroto asked  
"Ohh, I was doing something with Daddy and I lost track of time" Ino said  
"Mama, you weren't being naughty were you?" Kiiroyukihime giggled  
"Ehh, Ahh, anyway, Daddy's already had dinner, what about you two? Ramen at Ichiraku's? we're pretty close to there now" Ino said, diverting their attention  
"Yay! I want Tonkatsu Ramen, please Mama!" Kiiroto cheered as he ran on ahead  
"Mama, you were being naughty weren't you?" Kiiroyukihime interrogated  
"Shh, don't tell Kii-nii ok, wait for him to find out" Ino said  
"If he does, you know how dense Kii-nii is, he got that from Daddy" Kiiroyukihime giggled, causing Ino to as well, "Hey, what's so funny?" Kiiroto asked.

"Ne, Mama, how did you and daddy start being close?" Kiiroyukihime said  
"What do you mean? Mama and Daddy were always like this" Kiiroto slurped from his ramen  
"Ohh this I have to hear" Ayame and Teuchi said  
"Well, ok" Ino took a deep breath "Heres how it happened, twenty years ago…"

**20 Years ago, Outside of Shinigakure**

(Note this is told in Ino's perspective)

_Hey, this is simple, an ANBU mission to assassinate an SS rank criminal, meh, it'll especially be easy with Kai, Shika, Choji and Naruto-kun, wait Naruto-kun? What am I- _I thought as Naruto waved in front of my face, "Don't forget the plan Ino, just because we are only going to assassinate one person doesn't mean you can lose focus, you'll lose your life" Naruto whispered

"Yes, Shinigakure was named after it's amount of S-class Missing-nin that come together and form a group to withstand the law and it's original countries, since we have had a few Jonin of ours going there, this involves Konohagakure" Kai whispered

"Ok, heres the plan once again, Naruto and Kai Clears the path up front, while Ino, Choji and I use Ino-Shika-Cho to kill Kotori Tatsumi the SS Rank Criminal from Kirigakure, understood? Play it in your head 3 times" Shikamaru said

"Yo-kai" We all replied

OoO

We were all in position, Naruto gave the signal and he leaped into the fray with Kai, that meant we were meant to go as well. Getting through the Jonin were easy because as ANBU Black Ops Shinobi we are expected to be the best of the Jonin, the hard part was finding Kotori Tatsumi, the description mentioned she had bright red hair, was about as tall as Naruto and has the looks of Uzumaki Karin, that sounded a little suspicious at first, but her last name was Tatsumi so my suspicions laid to rest. "There, found her" Shikamaru pointed

We all changed course to her and begun our Ino-Shika-Cho formation, "Kage Ma-ne no Jutsu" Shikamaru said as his shadow went across to Kotori, "Blinding Light Pillar!" Kotori said as she weaved hand signs, hence its jutsu name, a bunch of white pillars sprouted from the ground that produced so much light the Shadow stitching technique vanished "Che, Ino!" Shikamaru said

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" I yelled as I proceeded to transfer my mind into Kotori's, but as I made it to her head, I could not find a way in, she set up some really heavy Mind walls, her mind was so heavily guarded, even I, a Yamanaka, a mind expert could not get through, I had no choice but to return to my body, "I failed, she has mind walls, Choji" I reported

"Baika no jutsu" Choji yelled as his arm expanded and went towards Kotori, but missed every time, it seemed as if Kotori had a counter for everything, she was as smart as Kakashi-sensei, as fast as Naruto-kun and Kai and had heavier mind walls than my father. "Choji!" Shikamaru shouted as he was slammed into a wall by Kotori, I know understood why she was an SS Class criminal, Choji was the next target, Choji tried to dodge but was upper cut into the sky, I was the only one left, Kotori came at me and slashed but I jumped back, she came again and again but I kept dodging until I was up against a wall, another slash came but she was kicked away by someone, it was Naruto-kun! "Ino, you all right? Sorry I was late, it's being a hero y'know? The hero is always late" Naruto grinned a foxy grin, I smiled, he gave me one of those looks I came to secretly love. "Naruto, I'll heal Shikamaru and Choji, focus on fighting Kotori" Kai yelled as he picked up Shika and Choji's body. With that it was almost the same battle that I watched with Naruto against Kakuzu, once again, Naruto blew Kotori away with his unpredictability, it amazed me, "Hey Ino, let's get your scratches patched up" Naruto said "Cause if I don't, Sakura-chan will kill me"

"Still after Sakura?" I blurted "I mean..."

"Nah, I was thinking about probably giving it a rest, in any case, lets get going" Naruto replied, was he trying to hint something? No way, he's to thick-headed to do that, but on the other hand-, I was cut off in my thoughts as I felt my feet leave the ground, I noticed I was being princess carried, a blush crept at my cheeks, "Sorry, you were taking too long" Naruto grinned.

"So it was that faithful mission that shone your father in a new light for me, I realised that he was the man of my dreams, I came to see Naruto as a greater ninja than anyone else today, also I never really liked Naruto when we were young, he always seemed like an annoyance and the class dropout" Ino finished to her children and the Ramen store handlers

"Ohh, so basically, if it wasn't for that mission, there would be a possibility that I would be born to someone else?" Kiiroyukihime inferred

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kiiroto muffled while wiping his mouth

"Ohh you know, that is so true!" Ayame grinned "You might have actu-"

"Ohh don't mind Ayame she gets a little carried away sometimes, anyways I hope you enjoyed the ramen, I hope you come again" Teuchi said as he held his hand tight on Ayame's mouth while Ino and Kiiroyukihime sweatdropped

"Yea, thanks for the food old man!" Kiiroto cheered

"Don't be so rude!" Kiiroyukihime said as she started punching Kiiroto

"Ok, Ok, sorry, sorry" Kiiroto sobbed

"That was actually a great story, I think I might tell it to Shirokiri" Ayame teased

"Please don't" Ino managed

"Daddy, Daddy!" Kiiroto yelled as he opened the door to his house

"Hello! What were you two up to today?" Naruto said, freshly showered

"Daddy, Mama told us how you two started being really close!" Kiiroyukihime said

"Sissy! I keep telling you, Daddy and Mama were always like this!" Kiiroto said causing everyone to sweatdrop "Hey daddy! Teach me more kunai throwing!"

"Oh o-" Naruto smiled but was cut off by Ino's hand

"No, Daddy is busy, Kiiroyukihime, can you do kunai throwing with your brother?" Ino winked

"Ohh, uhh, ok mama" Kiiroyukihime smirked while Kiiroto pouted. When Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime left the room Naruto began, "Really Ino, again?"

"Aww come on, don't tell me you don't like it" Ino teased "also, carry me up to our room like you did back then please"

"Huh? Ohh that!" Naruto deadpanned "Wait, are we doing what I think we're doing?" Naruto picked up Ino and began to walk up the stairs "You're an idiot Naruto, but you're a loveable idiot and you're **my **loveable idiot" Ino whispered into his ear causing Naruto's face to brighten up.

**A/N : Ok so, with that chapter aside, I'm making a few changes, Sasuke will in fact be in the story and who he's paired up with is going to be up to you guys, I have a poll up on my profile about this, and also some other things will be changed, I don't want to give out too many spoilers so just stay tuned or rather follow the story *grin***


	5. Chapter 5 - Filler Family Drama

"Ne, Mama, you know how you told me about how you and daddy became close?" Kiiroyukihime questioned

"Yes, Hime" Ino answered

"That wasn't the truth was it?" Kiiroyukihime said

"Huh?" Ino blushed "What are you talking about?"

"Like for example, a time earlier than that, but you didn't tell us because it was too personal" Kiiroyukihime mused

"I like ramen mama!" Kiiroto said

"Ok, you got me Hime, I'll tell you about it when you two are in bed" Ino gave up, those twinkling eyes of Kiiroyukihime's were very hard to resist, maybe she should learn how to do that so that she didn't have to punch Naruto every time she wanted Naruto to give her a massage, she knew it was first world problems.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Ino-chan! I'm home what's for-" Naruto couldn't finish as he was ambushed by Kiiroto

"Daddy, don't let your guard down!" Kiiroto grinned

"Ohh sorry little fox, I'll make sure I dodge your next ambush" Naruto smirked playfully (Can you do that?)

"Ino-chan! Where are y-" Naruto was ambushed once again, but by Ino and Kiiroyukihime this time

"Who said it would be Kii-nii that ambushed you Daddy!" Kiiroyukihime smiled

"Ahah, I let my guard down again" Naruto mused while Kiiroto was giggling like crazy

"You were saying something right Naruto-kun?" Ino said

"That's right, what's for dinner? I'm starving" Naruto said

"Right, I'm guessing some ramen?" Ino knew what Naruto and her children wanted

"mmm hmm" Naruto, Kiiroto and Kiiroyukihime said

"Right, Naruto, go give Kiiro and Hime their showers while I make dinner" Ino said

"Hai!" Naruto grinned

Ino had begun telling the story of the time when Team 10 went on a combined mission with Team 7 to face the Akatsuki where Naruto took down Kakuzu, after that Naruto and Ino went on a date where Ino tested their compatibility and it struck her that Naruto was the on for her, not Sasuke or Kai.

"Naruto?" Ino said as she entered the master bedroom

"Are they asleep?" Naruto whispered

"Yea, hey, Naruto…" Ino began "Do you actually love me?"

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" Naruto asked

"Well, it's just that I'm remembering the times of when you were heads over tails for forehead and-" Ino started as Naruto Shunshinned behind her and hugged her

"I realized that the love I harboured for Sakura-chan was a sisterly love, not a soul-mate love, that love is reserved for you, my little flower" Naruto soothed

"Thank you… Thank you… Naruto-kun I needed to hear that, thank you so much" Ino whispered, Naruto picked her up and laid her down on bed and joined her. Ino felt like a reward was in order for Naruto, she began stroking his boxers

"Naruto, I have to reward you for those words~" Ino said in a seductive tone

"That would be good!" Naruto fox grinned

**A/N : Hey everyone, I know I'm really slow on the updates. Only one word. Gomen, actually that's 2.**

**To the person that asked why Kai and Naruto had a link psychologically, that's something I can't really explain, it's like asking why Naruto is called Naruto, actually they had an explanation for that, but … whatever you get the point**

**Also, I just beta-read a one-shot story dedicated to Namikaze Minato-san as the day this story and the story I beta read comes out, it'll be fathers day! Hurray!**

**Make sure you go check my friend out, SimpleOneShots, or SOS for short :P**

**Ohh and.. No, that's not Original Paladin**


End file.
